Monday Lesson
by almondcrescent
Summary: History of magic is so boring... but lots of time to write notes, make out and do childish things. Short fic containing a few notes and just another moment in the lives of our beloved Marauders. Slash and light M. Just read!


So here I am again! I wrote this today, and again I really don't know whether I like it myself, but it is _something. _I really depend on your reviews. It's sad that there are so many beautiful ideas and still I'm only able to write so little. But well.

I think you all know the disclaimer, and I can't think of anything more to say except that this is another note fic, slash, and that Sirius is **bold**, Remus in _italics_, James is underlined, and Lily is _**bold in italics**_.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Monday Lesson**

* * *

The sky was grey and rain was falling outside. The students were mentally asleep and the mood was gloomy. And no one was paying any attention.

* * *

Why do we have to have so many history lessons?

_So that Mr Black and I can pleasure ourselves._

Ew, I didn't wanna hear that. 

**Don't like, ****don't ask, Antler Boy.**

Haha, I love you too.

…

**No need to be jealous, sweets. I prefer beautiful boys.**

Hey!! I'm as sexy as they come.

**Hm…**** no one could exceed the beauty of my dear Moony… **

_Aww._

_**What're you lot doing again?**_

_W__asting our time and repressing the fact that we should be studying._

… **and waiting for**** the end of the lesson so we can get out and have vigorous hot… **

eww, I don't wanna hear Pads.

_**Ah okay… Remus I thought you were the sensible one? No hope left?**_

_I'm afraid not, Lily dear. I am being badly influenced by the sexy person to my right._

See, Lily, that's what our relationship could be like as well.

_**Shut it Potter.**_

Love ya too.

* * *

Lily couldn't help but to grin at that. James smiled and looked at Remus and Sirius.

They were sitting close together while Sirius was idly stroking Remus' thigh and hand and both were smiling lazily. Life was good.

* * *

So, any idea 'bout how we could pass our time?

_**Taking**__** history notes?**_

Ah no, too boring. Way too boring.

_**Hm yeah, I understand.**_

* * *

Sirius threw Remus a voluptuous look. The other boy knew that look too well. It was the trademark Sirius-Black-Seduction-Look, and Remus had seen it many times before...

He moved even closer. Their knees were touching and he could feel Sirius' breathing on his prickling skin.

* * *

_**Oh my god, what are they**__** about to do?**_

You don't want to know.

_**Oh.**_

Hey, Lily, wanna do something really childish? To entertain ourselves?

_**Like what?**_

Um... let's see.

* * *

Remus entwined their fingers and looked right back into the beloved silver eyes.

'I love you, you know', Sirius whispered huskily.

'You too, love', Remus replied, smiling.

* * *

**Hmm…**** care to remind me why we chose the back row again today?**

_Ah yes, now you mention it… let's see. I think I promise__d someone to return a favour… _

**What could that be?**

_Something like that._

* * *

Remus disengaged his hand from Sirius' and put it on his thigh.

Slowly, he let his fingers trail along and bit by bit, he moved to where he knew Sirius wanted him.

Sirius smiled, a happy and seductive smile, while Remus looked up at him through strands of auburn hair with a mischievous smile on his lips and sparkling eyes.

'They coy Remus Lupin… the bookworm…' Sirius breathed into his neck.

Remus laughed lightly.

* * *

_Yes, I tend to be underestimated._

**Who could know better than ****I?**

_You know we actually should be careful… he noticed last time._

**Yeah and you know we only have 20 minutes left, so you gotta get going.**

_Hm you don't think I can have yo__u shooting off within that time?_

**Oh I know you can. I just wanna enjoy myself already.**

_Yeah._

Time is running out… time is running out, my dear… 

_Is that a song?_

**Shut it James. Leave**** us alone and bother Lily instead.**

* * *

Remus stroked Sirius' thigh again, and moved straight to his lap.

He outlined his lover's erection.

He began to do the most heavenly things to Sirius.

He moved his delicate hands up and down, causing that delirious friction.

He breathed upon Sirius' neck in sensitive spots.

And he still managed to make it look innocent, inconspicuous.

Sirius was dying.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy and pressed his lips together.

It was hard to keep silent, and he was breathing heavily.

The softest moans escaped his lips, which made Remus smile and throw him all those wicked and sexy looks.

* * *

James, on the other hand, was busy attracting all the attention by sending about little paper aeroplanes which he and Lily had made. Lily was literally falling off her chair laughing, which was something so out-of-character for her that several people were staring at her. Some were already gossiping about whether or not she fancied Potter and what was going on between them.

No one noticed Sirius gracefully falling against his boyfriend as his release came, and Remus gently kissing him. No one noticed the spells that were uttered around them or their satisfied smiles and flushed cheeks. No one but –

* * *

Mr Binns was secretly looking up from his notes every now and then and was smiling happily. He had always known those two were made for each other. They just matched so well, the cocky Quidditch seeker with his wild hair and mischievous behaviour, and the nice, quiet redhead with so many hidden personality traits.

And for the other couple… those boys were just sweet... just perfect...

Anyways, it was no use to forbid them anything they did.

Because they were the Marauders.

* * *

- Please tell me what you think. Reviews make my day :)


End file.
